Something Different: The Doggy Rebels
by BlackwingsRed
Summary: A little side story created from the events of Something Different. We follow Rex as He travels into his own kingdom to reclaim his place.
1. Chapter 1:Subtle Beginnings of a Journey

**Chapter 1:Subtle Beginnings of a Journey**

* * *

><p>In the mysterious land of Equestria there are other kingdoms that serve different roles in this world.<p>

Theses normally calm and serene forests laid riddled with beasts and warriors ready to put their hides on the line. Several Diamond dogs traveled traveled along an unused path. They conversed among themselves laughing while a everal insect like creatures and some of those being Diamond dogs hid amongst the brush awaiting for an opportune moment to attack. Once in position the hidden began their assault by surrounding the small group of traveling canines. The small group held their paws up but one still continued to laugh merrily which caused a gritty sounding Diamond dog wearing helmet a size bigger than his own head to step up in front of them. He was of the enemy Diamond dogs.

"Surprise you maggots! This is a surprise interrogation issued by the Royal Remington family." He sternly announced glaring at the one dog that continued to laugh. "We're here to find out anything we find suspicious. And congratulations you all look suspicious. So, if I were you dogs I'd recommend telling us what you are doing or turn around and walk back to the kingdom with your tails between your legs." The dog that continued to laugh calmed down a bit into a light giggle. This angered the interrogator even further. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU INGRATE?!" He picked the other dog up and held him laughing dog just pointed to what was behind the interrogator. The other royal guards and Changeling gaspedim shock at an even larger number of other Diamond dogs pointing towards them and the first group of merry dogs.

A group of three figures hidden in cloaks stood behind the circle of Diamond dogs. Among the three only one of them spoke "I suggest you let them go." Said the medium sized figure cooly.

The dog with the oversized helmet could not believe what he had seen. "I... I... I thought my plan was going to be nice and swift." He thought. "Are you part of the rebellion?" He asked trying to recover his ego from earlier.

"Does it matter little one?" Asked the figure that towered above the other three. "I think we're the ones who should be asking you the questions right now.

"Yes you... You... Uhh.. Scum." Shot the interrogator still intimidated. "Our king demands it." He pointed to a insignia that rested on his chest.

"So I take it that lowly king Remington of ours is the one who enlisted the help of these pests as well." Said the shortest of the cloaked figures. Her voice was stern yet forgiving. The middle cloaked figure turned his head towards the shorter one and gave what looked to be a blank expression. She quickly took notice. "No offense... To whoever the king may actually be." The medium sized one turned his head back towards the interrogator.

"If you and your men wish to leave I suggest you do so now or you will face an unfitting demise." Said the medium sized cloaked figure.

"Really? You're letting them off that easy?" Complained the short figure.

"Don't forget they are still our people." Said the medium cloaked figure.

"I still think we should at least take those changelings out of the picture though" added the short cloaked figure as she cracked her knuckles. "Just saying"

This caused a rise of hisses from the few changelings watching.

"Go back to wherever you've come from and report your findings." Commanded the middle figure. "Tell them that the rebels are coming for him."

The interrogator put the dog he was holding down in fear. "Retreat boys retreat!" He commanded running with his own tail between his legs. The shortest hooded figure picked up a few rocks and began throwing it at the fleeing group.

"That was uncalled for lassie. They were already retreating." Said the tallest figure.

"Its only a matter of time before the event happens. Now we must take this time to ready ourselves. We must return to camp before nightfall." Said the middle figure before removing the hood of his cloak.

* * *

><p>I am Rex Remington a prince of the Diamond dogs kind. I am here now to take back what my brother has taken away from me and rid this kingdom of its changeling presence.<p>

This all started with the passing of our past king. He was my father and a wise ruler. He ensured that our kingdom stayed neutral with the neighboring kingdoms. Upon the days of my fathers passing, my father announced that I will be taking the throne as his predecessor. This caused my brother to grow envious of my position and in his envious rage he recruited the help of those demons. The changelings were granted access to the kingdom and soon after my brother betrayed me allowing a changeling take my place on the throne to hide the truth. He had me casted away into a mine he had illegally digging in another region of Equestria far from the kingdom. The mine was nearly filled to the brim with ponies from Equestria and our own kind. It was there I spent years cultivating a team of rebels that to this day still grows in order to stop my brother and his arrogant ways. The changeling he had agreed to work with him took my image as a ruse in deceiving my fellow dogs. Little did my brother know the true intention of this union was to feed off the love of jewels from the greedy dogs that believe this changelings words.

Recently, a strange otherworldly creature had appeared at the mine causing confusion. This confusion was great enough to summon my brother and my doppelgänger to the mines to investigate. There truly was something different about the atmosphere this creature radiated. Though he had been restrained with a null collar that the changelings had developed, it was that he gave off a strong aura of untamed magic. even approach him with my plan. The creature agreed and together we destroyed their planes and saved the slaves including the behemoth of a dog Sergei. As we were exiting the mine, My changeling Doppelgänger attempted to stop us. He blew me out leaving the creature and it in a one on one fight. I left knowing full aware that the creature was fully capable of matching strengths with a changeling I could feel it emanating from within the cave.

Outside was different there were royal ponies fighting along side Princess Celestia the ruler of of the equines coincidentally there as well most likely with the knowledge of her civilians being captured as well or was she aware of the creature? Though I managed to convince her men to speak to her after the fighting had stopped. It was then that we had traveled to her castle and we discussed of the plot my brother had hatched and what they intended to do with the creature. I feared the worst when one of the elders mentioned destroying him. But, Celestia chose to observe him before anything. The elder still had an expression of worry and angst I still worry what his intentions were. We spent the night sheltered within the castle and our injuries treated by the best in Canterlot.

In the morning, Celestia through her generosity provided us with provisions for our journey back into our own kingdom.

This is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2: The Desert Bowl

**Chapter 2: The Desert Bowl**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: since there technically isn't a map for where the The Diamond dogs originated from I sorta created one based off the map of Equestria. I named their Kingdom Canis. And if I were to make a map it's mostly just a city built behind rings of other cities with its capital in the middle. Much like the city of Ba Sing Se from Avatar: The last air bender. Except with Canis it has regions instead of regular living districts. Regions such as deserts, forests, a mountain, and a large lake surrounding the capital. There also a river that leads into each of the regions called the Grand leash (since I wanted to have a civilization that is tightly knit.) still though it's gonna sound silly since it's got no real representation of how it would look.

* * *

><p>Shortly after traversing through the Equestrian Macintosh Hills, the Train that Celestia had provided us could not bring us no further. The rails that could once carry trains had been reclaimed by the desert and deemed unusable by the ponies operating the train. We bid our farewells to them and continued through the scorching heat.<p>

The train whistle echoed on its way back to Equestria as Rex and the others threw cloaks over their heads to keep the sun from hitting them.

"Your Majesty what do we do now? How do we get back home? Are we there yet?" Questioned the crowd of former slave dogs. Rex remained silent as he stood before them strong.

"We stand in a desert as you see before you. Though this may seem as an obstacle before you I assure you it is not we stand in the desert of Anubis. First we must locate the grand leash river then we can use that to locate the Desert Bowl.

"The Desert Bowl?" Several of the Dogs repeated in wonder including Sergei.

"Yes The Desert Bowl. I am quite sure that the Citizens of Anubis will hear us out and assist in the rebellion." Rex replied."

"That sounds alright but what about those of us who can't fight? What about our families? They Need us!" Shouted a plump dog in the crowd.

"Your king needs you! How can you deny the need of your own kingdom you need to continue onwards towards Canis!" A more scraggy dog angrily replied turning to the plump dog.

"I can't fight! I'm just a Baker I have three children that need me! I can't just let them be I need to check if they're safe. So no I won't fight! Your Majesty please understand!" Begged the baker.

"But you must! This is something we all need to do. If we don't we might not be able to come home to. So fight with us!" The scraggy dog angrily raised his paw as if ready to strike. "FIGHT!" He brought his paw downwards but was quickly caught.

"We shouldn't be fighting our own! Save that for when we need it." Rex growled silencing the two. "I understand the dilemma you both face and that there will be a time and place for everything. You may return to your families or you could stay and help the Rebellion. It is completely your choices."

"Hey Rex may I add a little something to that?" Sergei suddenly interrupted. "How about this? Those of you who want to go home can still aid us in all of this if you think of it. You for example." He pointed his bulking paw at the little baker.

"Me?..." The portly dog said quivering and backing away.

"Yes you. You can help pass along our message and if possible recruit more willing and trustworthy comrades. Also if you can, you could supply us with some food. What kind of baker are you anyway? Do you perhaps have any pie?..." Sergei added.

The little baker backed away and gave it some thought. "I can work with that."

"So can I!" Shouted several other dogs in the crowds while also raising their paws.

Rex watched as the dogs rejoiced with the idea. "Thank you Sergei. That was actually something I should of thought of." Rex said as they shook  
>paws.<p>

"You're welcome your Majesty. My Pappy taught me many things pertaining to how to handle others." Sergei replied keeping his head high. "I still need to find my family as well."

"Where do you plan to start?" Rex asked curious as to what else hid in the behemoth before him.

"Well, if they followed the same plan that we had agreed on in case I ended up in a bad situation. They would have to leave Flefree and come to the Gray Fir forest... It's the only one I can think of." Sergei replied holding his paw to his forehead. "But it's been so long!... What if they had left and gone somewhere? What if?..."

"They were captured?... Then I know for sure we can fr-" Rex added but was interrupted.

"No not that! They are more than enough to evade capture. I just hope all is well with them." Sergei quickly explained. "We must wait and see once we reach Gray Fir. For now it can't be helped."

"I see... The quicker we get to civilization the quicker it will be to finding your family and another step taken care of in the rebellion. Prepare them and we will be off." Rex cooly concluded as he put on his cloak. Sergei did likewise as he walked towards the mess of dogs sitting around confused and waiting for orders.

In a about an hour, the whole of the group walked through the desert with their cloaks on and blowing in the wind. Sergei and Rex casually stopped while the others walked further. A sudden yelp from the front prompted everyone to stop and observe. One of the dogs out in front had fallen into what seemed to a be a shallow valley that stretched as far as the eye could see. Rex and Sergei walked to where the dog had fallen and looked in.

"I'm alright!" Shouted their poor comrade from in the valley.

"The river! It's dry what is the meaning of this? Your majesty what does this mean?" Asked one of the dogs as the others helped up the one that had fallen.

"Seems like a lot have changed since we have been gone. We must find out what has happened here." Lets follow the river. It'll probably lead us to civilization and water." Rex exclaimed holding up a pouch of water to examine the dwindling amount of water left in it. "And soon..."

So they continued along the little valley with their cloaks blowing in the wind and throats continually drying in the immense heat. Many of the followers were beginning to fall prey towards hallucinations and had to be piggybacked but in most cases shouldered by Sergei. Rex himself began to notice what appeared to be apparitions of his brother and father. This drove him mad on the inside. That anger became another source of fuel for his goal. Little did they know they were being watched by another set of eyes from within the very sand they traversed. The terrain slightly changed as dunes had begun to form along the dry river but strangely only on one side.

Sergei held his paw up as a sign for everyone to cease movement. "Rex... Something is not right..." Just as he had said it, the ground beneath them shook. It almost seemed as if a rock hard dune had begun to rise beneath them.

"Quickly! Jump!" Rex exclaimed groping the dog on his back and leaping off. The massive dune quickly rose in height towering above all of them. Already sensing they were all in danger Rex and Sergei threw the dogs of their backs to other stronger dogs to take and run away. The large dune suddenly revealed its true form as pincers, pointy legs and a scorpion tail quickly emerged from the dune. "It's a Sand King! Those strong enough take the weak and try to get to the other side of the river. Sergei we need to distract it!"

The two of them reached into their bags and pulled out ropes and charged the beast. Quickly the two of them pulled the giant scorpion's attention allowing the group time to pass.

The scorpion had his attention on The distractions but it instantly saw what was going on. It swung it's tail towards the dogs retreating. "Quickly Rex we must go for the legs! Get the first one and I will handle the tail." Sergei shouted preparing and throwing an end of the rope at the tail lassoing it tightly.

The Sand King hissed at the two dogs as they both ran circles around it making it dizzy and unaware of the ropes wrapped around its legs and tail.

"Ready?!" Rex shouted over the sound of the Sand King.

"Pull!" Sergei barked back as he was the first to pull. They both ran parallel and away from each other. The Sand King's legs began to gather towards the middle and wobble to its sides. "Now pull towards the front!"

Rex nodded in agreement. They pulled until it had become incredibly tight and gave another great tug. The Sand King hissed once more before it finally collapsed like a tree onto its side. Both Sergei and Rex stood there before the giant scorpion and their friends panting. The sound of some feeble cheering emerged from the weak ones until the strong enough ones joined in. Both Rex and Sergei walked towards the edge of the river proud of their accomplishment distracted by the cheering. They turned their backs on the scorpion to prepare to cross the little river valley but suddenly it grew quiet.

"Run! Run! It's still alive! Turn around!" The crowd shouted in panic. Both Rex and Sergei immediately turned to face the Scorpion but in the quick moment both pincers snagged both of them in the standing position and began pressing down on them. The pressure on their arms and legs showed as they struggled. Rex blinked weakly as his vision began to blur and his energy diminished from the desert trek truly began to affect him. Not even the anger he felt towards his brother and his allies could revive his energies now. The crowd watching either watched on in fear or searched for things to throw at the Sand King. Suddenly, the sound of a horn ripped through the sounds of fighting. A figure of another dog followed by others appeared from over the lumpy dunes across the dry river. The one dog who wore the horn held out his arm as a large hawk landed on it. The scorpion still maintaining the pressure suddenly dropped them both. The sudden dropped caused Rex to fall hard into the sand. Just before things went dark he stared deep into the image of those standing on the dune and the sight of Sergei coming to aid him. Then he saw nothing...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: yeah don't worry I'm still working on the original story I've just got about 3 more writing projects to work on before I get to the mwin line

other than that check Out the Steven Universe story I just put up if you feel up to it.


	3. Chapter 3: The winds of time blow

**Chapter 3: The Sand Dogs**

* * *

><p>A figure laid in a grand looking bed within a large elegant room decorated in elegant furniture. He slowly awakened thanks to a few knocks and a voice behind his door. "Brother are you awake yet? It is almost mid day and father requires that we start our training." A dog similar to Rex opened the door and stepped in. "Brother come on." He walked over and began to shake at the figure in the bed.<p>

"I'm awake... I'm awake... Agnis stop I'm getting up." The figure awoke revealing a slightly younger Rex.

"Were you messing around in the relic room again?" The younger Agnis asked as he backed off.

"Maybe..." Rex replied getting out of the bed and stretching.

"If father or General Bhailtair were to know of what you were doing in there they're going to be angry." Agnis began to scratch the back of his head. "Never mind that let's go." He opened the door and held it open allowing the both of them to exit.

The both of them walked along the stone corridor side by side. "So what did you mess with this time?"

"I knew you were going to ask that." Rex smiled.

"The book of foresight! You got it to register you? Cool!" Agnis looked at him clearly astonished by the feat. "What's do lunch today?"

"Leek and potato stew with a side of sweet buns and earl grey tea. Chef is going to cook it because of the rain that's going to start at... What time is it?" Rex looked out the window. "Right about... now." Just as he said that, rain lightly began to patter against the windows.

"Well there goes the physical training for today. That leaves magic and strategies for later. Hey that reminds me check this out." Agnis snapped his fingers and three strange balls appeared. "I finally got a mastery over ice magic." A frost began to appear on one of them turning it blue. "I'm half way there to becoming a full Mage."

"Congratulations. It appears my little brother is trying to best me. But, it'll be hardly so if he can't beat me in a race." Rex quickly burst into a sprint.

"Challenge accepted!" Agnis quickly joined into the fun. The two of them made their way through the corridors dodging staff, suits of armor, soldiers, and pretty much everything else.

"You two are gonna get in a lot of trouble when the general sees you two messing around." One of the female servants shouted as they quickly ran by.

On the corridor before the last flight of stairs Agnis lead the way making it to the last stretch to the stairway. He snickered and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a large barrier appeared behind him.

Rex unable to stop slammed into it. "Magic?!... Cheater!" He quickly looked around and spotted a window. He kicked it opened and looked for a way down. He turned his head and noticed a water line from the upper floors leading to the ground floor.

Agnis made his way down the stairs smiling in thoughts of victory. Upon reaching the first floor and the throne room his smile faded to one of disbelief. "What?! How? I..." Rex stood there drenched in rain and smiling I win. Both brothers glared at each other in a rival like fashion.

"Oi! You two! I've got a bone to pick with you!" A sudden loud voice called out from the back of the throne room.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere underground <em>(**Present time**)

Rex laid in a cot shifting his position and speaking in his sleep. "Brother..." He laid in a room that looked to be made of wooden planks and sand stone. The light in the room came from a small hole on the ceiling allowing sunlight. The same figure that had stopped the Sand King earlier stepped in. "I didn't expect you to last too long. Against Milly... Your Highness." Rex's ear twitched.

"Who are you?..." Groaned the sleeping dog. "Where... where is my people?..."

"They are fine, they're out with the rest of the settlers." The figure still remained hidden as Rex sat up on the little cot. "Tell me why did you have the dam sealed?"

"The what? Who are you?" Rex stood up now looking directly at the figure.

"What, you don't remember me? I thought you would remember an old friend." He stepped into the light. His appearance resembled that of one of a Jackal.

"Darius? It's been ages... What has happened, why are you out here? What of the Desert Bowl? What of your people?" Rex questioned stepping up and shaking his hand or paw.

Darius drew his hand away. "We were thrown out and left to exile in the desert. The dam was sealed to reserve water for the military. We were then denied access into the inner circles of the kingdom." He led him out to an opening that revealed the poor status of the settlers. "We barely have enough food and water to sustain ourselves. Nothing to keep us cool from the desert heat, nor any real source of warmth for the night. I cannot stand this feeling of utter uselessness. "

"That... That cannot be!... My father would never allow such a treatment of a district..." Rex began to think about the rest of the other districts. "Who would authorize such a thing?..."

"Don't act like you don't know. It was you and your accursed brother with your army of troops and demons. I ought to throw you to the wrath of the civilians." Darius's face turned more serious and sinister.

"Darius you are being deceived. Agnis betrayed me and forced me into labor. It was through the combined efforts of Agnis's forces and the Changelings that have forced you all out." Rex explained tensing up himself.

"It is true... " Sergei's voice came from below. Both Rex and Darius looked down from above to see Sergei playing with a few pups. "The Rex you had to deal with is actually a Changeling. We were both thrown into a mine with equines. "

"Higher Mr. Sergei! Throw me higher! " one of the children hanging from his forearm. Sergei did as he was asked and threw both of the ones on his arms high enough to be eye level with Rex. "Yay! Let's play over by the sandlot. " the four of them disappeared into the rest of the camp.

"Be careful. " Darius yelled down towards the playful few.

"See? Ask any of the others that came with me. I am not the one who has caused your people pain. " Rex began again. "I've been making my way back to capital to take the crown back. But first I need to speak with your people and you. "

"Why should I listen to your plea and ignore my people... " Darius paused and thought for a while. "Unless... I want you and your followers to prove to us we can trust your word. "

"How? What do I do? " Rex listened intently to get whatever was needed.

"You must help us take back our city..."


End file.
